


Lion and Snake

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Clint, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Slytherin Bucky, Smut, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion and Snake

There was a moan heard from the broom closet. The corridor was empty since it was past curfew. The broom closet began to shake. 

"Oh, yes just like that Clint." said a voice.

"It's been a while, hasn't it." replied the second voice.

The voices belonged to Clint Barton and James Barnes. The two had been secretly going out. They were hiding their relationship due to house rivalry. Clint was a Gryffindor while James or as he was called, Bucky was Slytherin. Bucky had been smitten with Clint since his fourth year. Clint was a year below him. And Clint was drawn to the mysterious Slytherin.

By Clint's 5th year, they wrre making out regularly in broom closets. Only Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov knew about them. The both were their best friends and kept their secret. Despite being in rival houses, Clint and Natsha were best friends. And Bucky knew Steve since childhood.

"It has. Plus watching Coulson flirt with you was pissing me off." growled Bucky against Clint's lips.

"Aw Buck, are you jealous?" asked Clint running an hand through Bucky's long hair. Clint liked it very much. It gave Bucky a bad boy look.

"Yeah, I am. And you know why?" said Bucky nipping Clint's neck.

Yeah, Clint knew. It was well known that the Hufulpuff prefect was smitten with the Gryffindor Beater. Clint is already teased a lot about it.

"You know, I only have eyes for you Buck. I like bad boys." said Clint. He then let out a moan as Bucky bit on his neck hard to leave a mark.

"Good to know, because you are mine. We snakes are very territorial." growled Bucky, grinding heavily against Clint.

Clint let out a moan as Bucky thrust into him. Bucky lifted Clint's face and kissed him. Clint kissed back passionately.

"Is that why Slytherin crushed Hupulpuff in today's Quidditch game? The game was over within 15 minutes." said Clint.

"Yup, I couldn't wait to corner you. So I caught the snitch very fast. I think Natasha was some what pissed. She wanted to have some fun." said Bucky.

Bucky was the Seeker on Slytherin Team. He was the best one in school.

Clint chuckled at his best friend's antics. Natasha was the most beautiful girl in school but was also very scary. She was also protective of Clint, who had saved her from a werewolf in fourth year.

"Well you definitely looked hot on the field today." said Clint.

"Thanks, and I think the mark on your neck will keep Coulson away." said Bucky smirking.

Clint just laughed. His boyfriend was adorable.

And extremely hot.

And Clint was in love with him.


End file.
